Indiana Jones and the Orb of Craedon
by speck211
Summary: Indy and a few of his friends, old and new, go in search of a weapon of destruction. -------------- last chapters are a bit scattered but I promise to fix them up. R&R it would be greatly appreciated :)
1. Adventure

WRITERS NOTE - I made up all the names for cities and stuff that Indy travels to. Since I don't want to give inaccurate depictions of any place, I didn't   
give any actual locations. If it happens that any location actually exists, it was purely accidental and the descriptions in no way reflect those of the   
existing place. Also, the orb and tribes and all that were made up as well, not researched. So, bear with me if they're typical, confusing or just plain   
weird. I do not own the characters Indiana Jones, Henry Jones or Marcus Brody. These belong to George Lucas. The others are mine but if they resemble anyone  
in acuality, again it is by accident. (By the by incase you're wondering why I've written it like a script...well sort of like a script, it's because the first fic I ever read was like that and so I thought that was how you are supposed to write fanfics and...it's a long story. I apoligize because I know it takes away from the story slightly, but I'm just to far into it to change it.)  
  
EXT. HELIN BROCOVE ESTATE - NIGHT  
  
Scene starts off with a shot of a black car driving along a narrow cement road. The car pulls up to an isolated, castle-like building among a grove of tall,  
looming trees.  
  
INT. CAR  
  
Then you get a view of the driver and passenger in the front seats. We see ROBERT COWDEN, a good friend of INDIANA JONES, in the driver's seat who is   
wearing typical every-day attire, and also the passenger in the shadows.  
ROB: Don't let HELIN see you when you're in there. It's a valuable piece and we don't wanna lose it.  
The stranger takes off his fedora and looks up out of the shadows. We see that it is INDIANA JONES himself. He is finishing dressing into a handsome black   
suit with a white dress shirt, red bow tie and glasses.  
INDY: You think I don't know that? I'm not an amateur.  
ROB: Yeah, you're right. For you, it'll be easy. A piece of cake. A walk in the park, a day at the beach, an every-  
INDY: ROB!  
ROB: Sorry.  
INDY pats him on the back.  
INDY: Look, don't worry. I've worked these big wigged fat cats up and down plenty of times. I know my way around.  
ROB: I'm not worried Indy just...(sighs) Look when you get in there, please, don't make a scene.  
INDY: I'm not promising.  
ROB gives him an agitated stare. INDY shrugs. ROB shakes his head with exasperation as he pulls out a blue print from the back seat. He unfolds it and   
points as he speaks.  
ROB: If these plans of the building are right, the room we want should be on the third floor. It's the second on the right. There's a large desk, two   
pictures on the wall behind it and a window to the left. The pictures, or one of 'em, covers the safe with the statue. The Feline of the Decrogs or what   
ever. We have to get it before Helin messes with it.  
INDY: So, what exactly are these powers it's supposed to have?  
ROB: Well...uh...  
Refolds the blueprint with some trouble and tries to push it out of his face. INDY grabs it and shoves it in the back seat. ROB looks bewildered for a   
moment.  
ROB:...the uh Decrogs thought that whoever had the figurine would take on all the traits of a cat. Speed, sight, hearing, and if you can believe it, nine   
lives. Which reminds me. (Reaches beside himself) You won't be able to touch it with your bare hands. You're gonna have to use these...  
ROB hands INDY a pair of gardening gloves. INDY raises an eyebrow.  
INDY: You aren't serious.  
ROB: Just a precaution. We don't want you leaping around like a minx. Besides this Brocove guy, he likes to use the "unorthodox" approach for protection. He  
could have some sort of virus in the safe or on the statue...you have to be careful.  
ROB shrugs. INDY shakes his head and puts them into a pocket inside his suit jacket.  
INDY: How appropriate.  
ROB: Also (pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket) here's the combo for the safe. (As INDY reaches for it he pulls back) DON'T...lose it. Understand? You   
have no idea what I went through to get this.  
INDY salutes him and then gives him a smile. ROB shakes his head at INDY'S childishness. INDY puts the paper inside the same pocket as the gloves. He gets   
out of the car. Before closing the door he says,  
INDY: Remember; meet me at the end of the driveway ready to go. If we're gonna make it outta here we've got to move fast. So, be ready.  
Closes door.  
ROB: All right. (Pause) Hey, Indy.  
INDY turns back and leans in the window.  
ROB: Be careful, all right? I still think you should bring a gun with you. You could run into trouble.  
INDY: Hey (smiles) it's me!  
INDY turns and heads towards the building.  
ROB (mutters to self): My point exactly.  
  
EXT. HELIN BROCOVE ESTATE - NIGHT  
  
INDY sneaks his way up to a large window at the side of the house, near-missing spotlights and armed security. He gets to the window, checks it for any   
security measures, then opens it and looks inside. Seeing nothing, he slips through just as a guard turns the corner.  
  
INT. THE HELIN BROCOVE ESTATE - BATHROOM  
  
Fixing his bow tie and tugging on his jacket, INDY stands up straight and looks around. He sees that he is in a bathroom, and locates the door. He heads   
over and slowly opens it, looks into the room on the other side, then walks out and blends in with the party.  
  
INT. - HELIN BROCOVE ESTATE - BALLROOM  
  
He walks out into a rather large get-together that's underway. Swiping a drink off of a tray, INDY surveys his surroundings with amused interest. Inside,   
the building is even larger than it looks outside. The party is being held in a large ballroom and there are many guests, dressed in formal attire, mingling  
and chatting and dancing, with waiters going around offering food and drink. The room is brightly lit with delicate chandeliers. It has a domed ceiling with   
a design on it, much like a mural, and there is a grand staircase to the right of the front door. INDY sees HELIN and dodges behind a pillar to hide. An   
arbitrary guest walking up to him and saying his name indicates the gentleman who is HELIN. Then INDY locates the staircase. He hands his drink to a   
stranger and thanks the man, distractedly. He straightens his jacket and starts to head over to the stairs, keeping an eye on HELIN. He walks through a   
thick mass of people and smiles, nods, shakes hands, and makes quick chitchat, with people questioning,  
GUEST: Who was that?  
Finally, INDY makes it to the bottom of the stairs. He heads up, looking behind him to see if anyone is watching or following. Then confident, INDY sneaks his way up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY OF BROCOVE ESTATE  
  
INDY finds himself in a dimly lit hallway at the top. There are small end tables under each light with flowers and doilies on them. Small paintings cover   
the walls all the way down the hall, which are adorned in flowery wallpaper, very elegant and pretty. There are several mahogany doors on each side. INDY   
heads to the second door on the right. He opens it and there is a cry of shock from a woman.  
Woman: Hey!  
INDY (with look of alarm): Oh God!   
He apologizes profusely, then quickly backs out and shakes his head.  
INDY (aggravated): Rob...  
He continues to the second door on the left, opens it with hesitation, and peeks around the door. He sees a large desk with papers and books. There is also   
a window to the left of the desk with a bookshelf beside it. Behind the desk, on the wall are two paintings. They appear to be of women, one in a red dress,  
and the other in green. INDY enters the room cautiously, looking at everything with wide eyes.  
INDY: To many doors in this place.  
Meanwhile, the woman from the bathroom looks outside to see where the fiend (INDY) had gone. Seeing nothing, she retreats into the bathroom.  
  
INT. HELIN'S OFFICE  
  
Careful not to touch anything, INDY walks over to the two pictures, studying them, unsure of which one to pick. After looking thoughtful for a moment, he   
whispers  
INDY: Eenie meenie minie moe.  
His finger lands on the red one. He heads over to it and surveys it for any alarms or protection devices. He slowly reaches out and cautiously removes the   
picture. He hears something click near his feet and looks down. It's a large, spinning saw blade.  
INDY: Holy sh-!  
It rises through the floor from some secret compartment. INDY jumps back in shock, throwing the picture, and he ends up on the other side of the desk. The   
picture is sliced in half and splintered. The blade retracts and then there is silence. INDY pops his head up to listen for any sign of alarm. Hearing   
nothing he gets up and shakes himself off.  
INDY: What the hell kinda protection is that?!   
Seeing no safe behind the first picture, he goes to stand in front of the other with the woman in green. He looks hard for any other such booby traps,   
paying special attention to the floor. After a thorough examination, he proceeds. Lifting the picture off slowly, he waits for a response. INDY doesn't   
realize that the peg holding it up is actually a silent alarm. When the weight of the picture is taken off, the peg goes up and the alarm is set off.   
Totally oblivious to this, INDY moves the picture and sees the safe.  
INDY: Bingo!  
He reaches into his pocket for the combination. He discovers he is unable to find it. Worried, he pats his body up and down, poking around in pockets. Then   
he hears footsteps outside. He looks out the window to see several guards running inside the back door. Now frantic, he looks again in the first pocket he   
checked and pulls out the paper. Breathing a sigh of relief, he hurriedly crouches in front of the safe and turns the dial. He hears it click and opens the   
door. There, shimmering in the light and seated on a velvet pillow is the Feline of the Decrogs. It's a small diamond made into the shape of a cat, sitting   
with its tail wrapped around its legs and it has red rubies for eyes. INDY stares at it in awe as he puts on the gloves then holds it, turning it in his   
hands. He smiles and pulls out a small black bag with a pull-string tie. He takes pieces of cushiony fabric and wraps the statue up. He puts it into the bag   
and closes it. Then, hearing voices and running feet, he puts the bag back in his pocket. He starts for the door when GUARD 1 barges in. They stare at each   
other momentarily.  
INDY (with a nervous, laughing tone, backing up): L-look, I don't want any trouble. I was just uh...  
GUARD 1: (Looks at INDY'S gloves) Gardening?  
INDY (looks down, laughs nervously): Oh hahaha (face sobers) hem...uh...   
INDY looks for a way out behind the massive form. He decides to make a mad dash for the door, desperate to get past. GUARD 1 stops INDY with his arm and picks him up by the collar. This causes INDY to gag before he is thrown over the desk, breaking the chair. GUARD 1 walks over to INDY who is shaking his head and composing himself on the ground. INDY takes off the gloves and looks up with a nervous smile, to see GUARD 1 standing menacingly over him. Then, with quick precision, INDY delivers a swift kick to the man's groin. The GUARD doubles over in pain. INDY'S eyes land on a sculpture of a bust on the desk. He grabs that and brings it down over his foes head. The pain sends GUARD 1 toppling backwards over the desk. INDY makes it out the door with sculpture in hand.  
  
INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY OF BROCOVE ESTATE  
  
He is stopped in the hall by GUARDS 2&3. GUARD 2 has a gun out. INDY hesitates looking for escape. He looks at the sculpture in his hand, and then throws it   
at GUARD 2 who is forced to drop his gun and catch it. GUARD 2 stumbles back and into the bathroom INDY had first walked in on. Similar screaming and   
astonished sounds are heard. A person runs out scared. GUARD 3 goes for his gun but INDY punches the guard in the stomach and knocks the gun out of its   
holster, too awkwardly to grab it for himself. The guard recovers and runs at INDY. INDY quickly sidesteps and brings his elbow into the back of GUARD 3,   
sending him sprawling. GUARD 2 is back on his feet and he shouts a yell of aggravation, and then circles INDY. GUARD 2 makes a jab at him. INDY blocks it,   
punches him in the stomach twice and gives him a hard right across the jaw. The guard recovers and jumps on INDY and brings them both to the floor. Seeing a  
gun very near to his hand he reaches out for it. INDY notices, and pushes the gun out of reach. Then he flips GUARD 2 from off top of him and stands up. The   
guard once again sees the gun, but before he can even react, INDY picks him up by the collar and then slams his head into the wall, knocking the man   
unconscious. Then GUARD 1, who had been in Helin's office, comes out and looks furious. He pulls out a gun and aims, a cynical smile on his face. GUARD 3   
has also picked up a gun and is aiming. Guard 2 is shaking his head and getting back on his feet, a gun in hand. More guards join them from the other end of   
the hall.  
INDY: That's my que.  
As INDY bolts and runs down the stairs, back to the party, a light is shattered near his head by a bullet.  
  
INT. THE HELIN BROCOVE ESTATE - BALLROOM  
  
At least eight guards are up and chasing INDY at this point, firing random shots from their guns. This causes panic from the guests. INDY pushes his way to   
the door through petrified, hysterical people. Then GUARD 1 orders everyone to stop firing, and aims very carefully at INDY. INDY looks over his shoulder to   
see what happened and a bullet whizzes straight at his chest and goes in with a thump. INDY stumbles and falls, the statue falling out of his jacket. A look   
of shock goes over his face as he looks down, thinking he's been hit. He pats his chest, checking for blood. The guard smiles with satisfaction. When   
feeling no blood, INDY pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal a sort of makeshift, bulletproof vest. He smiles sheepishly and is brought back to life   
by another bullet flying over his shoulder. He grabs the statue, stands up and continues running. There is screaming and running around as INDY maneuvers   
his way to the door, ducking the whole time. Then he is bumped, the statue flying out of his hands into the air, and he grasps for it. HELIN sees his guards   
chasing after INDY and calls to them. He tries to block INDY'S path but INDY drops and slides under a woman's legs and hits the door. The flying statue   
falls into INDY'S hands and he opens the door and runs outside.  
  
EXT. BROCOVE ESTATE - NIGHT  
  
INDY comes rushing through the front door. A guard outside notices and calls to more. They run into some guards that were chasing after INDY inside, and   
fall in a heap. Then they stand up, bedraggled. A car suddenly comes towards the guards head on. INDY dives out of the way. They aim, but realize it's too   
late and try to run the other way. The car barrels down on them and bumps the guards to the ground. ROB opens the door.  
ROB: What in the hell is going on?!  
Bullets ping off the car and INDY ducks as he gets in and slams the door.  
INDY (urgently):Go GO!  
ROB: Right.  
Car speeds off as bullets hit the rear fender. ROB looks at INDY. From his POV we see the bullet hole in INDY'S shirt.  
ROB: I see my vest came in handy.  
INDY nods and takes the little bag out to check on the statue. He squeezes it up and down to make sure nothings broken  
INDY (elbows ROB and smiles): See? No sweat.  
ROB: And if they had shot you in the head?  
INDY turns to him with a look of revelation. ROB laughs. HELIN is seen running outside shaking his fists yelling  
HELIN: You'll pay for this!  
He watches the car for another second, and then starts chewing out his men.  
As scene fades and going over to the next  
(V.O.)INDY:...and the Egyptians would build these tombs...  
  
EXT. SCHOOL - AFTERNOON  
  
There are students milling around and chatting and leaving the grounds.  
  
INT. CLASSROOM  
  
INDY is standing behind his desk at the front in his usual neat and tidy attire for school. He is facing diagrams he has drawn on the board.  
INDY:...to honour their leaders after their death. They would bury them, usually in a room like this (points at the board) with everything they believed   
would be needed for the next life. Things like gold, clothing, personal possessions...  
INDY stops as he hears the whole class stifling laughter behind him and giggling.  
INDY: I'm sorry, is the back of my head funny?  
STUDENT: Uh no sir. It's Matthew sir. He's uh (giggle) fallen asleep.  
The class bursts out in laughter but hush as their professor walks over to the desk and stands next to it.  
INDY: Matthew.  
The student slowly wakes up and then jumps when he realizes his teacher is standing over him.  
MATTHEW: Uh, yes Sir!  
This causes all new laughter, which is hushed.  
INDY: Am I that boring?  
MATTHEW: No sir! I'm...just tired, sir.  
INDY: Well, I know this isn't the most exciting stuff but it's for your benefit. I know it already, I don't want to teach myself.  
INDY smiles.  
INDY: All right?  
MATTHEW gives a guilty smile and nods.  
MATTHEW: Yes sir.  
Class laughs again and INDY pats him on the back  
INDY: Good. Try to get your sleeping done at home.  
He walks back to the front of the classroom while Matthews's classmates poke and jeer at him good-humouredly.  
INDY: All right where was I? Uh, well, when mummifying a dead body, the Egyptians would remove the br-  
Bell rings. The students start to file out.  
INDY (over the bustle of the students): Next week, we finish the study of Egyptology, so be ready for new material. Remember your assignment for this unit...   
INDY notices a man, dressed formally, walk into the classroom.  
INDY:...is due next Friday. You'll receive an outline as always. Have a good weekend, and get some rest!  
As students exit, the stranger lets them pass. The last of the students leave, making fun of Matthew, and then the man steps forward.  
MAN: Dr. Jones?  
INDY: Come in, please.  
The man walks towards the desk.  
MAN: I'm Geoff Browan. (They shake hands) I'm a friend of Marcus Brody's.  
INDY: Have a seat.  
He sits in the chair opposite INDY'S.  
INDY: So how did you come to know Marcus?  
BROWAN: Oh, we were old school chums. I knew him for years. (Takes off his hat and plays with it in his lap.) In fact, he introduced me to your father, who   
I must say is quite the character.  
INDY Yeah, he's something...So what can I do for you?  
BROWAN: I'll just get straight to the point. Can I hire you to go on a hunt for me?  
INDY: A hunt?  
BROWAN: Well more of an archeological expedition.  
INDY: My specialty. What would I be looking for?  
BROWAN: A rather elusive artifact actually. Tell me, Dr. Jones, have you ever heard of the Orb of Craedon?  
INDY: Uh, yes. The Orb belonged to the leader of an Indian tribe called the Cravets. It was blessed by their god, Matsual. If some magic riddle was said,   
the orb supposedly released a power which made the speaker an ultimate weapon against their enemies, gave them super-human strength. I've actually been   
studying it for some time. Why, is that what you're looking for?  
BROWAN: Do you know what happened to the orb?  
INDY: If I remember correctly...it was last with a man, Alec Nedelmen, who kept it with him. The Orb's travels were recorded for several years and then it   
was lost. Again, why? It can't be what you're looking for, there hasn't been any sign of it for hundreds of years. It's a needle in a haystack.   
BROWAN: That's exactly it. All record of the orb's travels stopped after seven years of being with Nedlemen, which was the same time Nedlemen settled down   
in a city then called Algred.  
INDY: So Nedlemen likely hid it somewhere or gave it to someone for safekeeping. I don't see any reason in getting excited about that, it could be anywhere.  
BROWAN: Ah, but there's a very good reason. I've had my best men go searching for the orb or anything that might give a hint to its whereabouts for a long   
time. Finally, after twelve years of searching, we've come up with something. This...  
BROWAN pulls out a small book from inside his jacket. It looks quite worn and thread bare. INDY sits straight as BROWAN hands it to him.  
BROWAN: It is the diary of Alec Nedlemen himself. It was found in some ancient hidy-hole in the basement of a hotel. Nedleman was said to have lived in a   
house that used to stand there at some point in his life. All through it, the diary tells of his obtaining the orb and how he used it against his enemies;   
as you said. Read the page that is marked.  
INDY takes out and dawns his glasses. He opens the book carefully and begins to read. His lips move as he gets more engrossed, then beginning to read out   
loud.  
INDY:"...and I hope to keep this which was bestowed upon me safely hidden away. The map that I have left with my closest companions shall direct anyone   
they see fit to its location". (Looks up slowly) This is great! But...but the map...  
BROWAN: Already taken care of. Records show that three of Nedlemen's best, most trusted shipmates carried around a parchment, very important to them,   
throughout their lives. The last one to have it requested it be buried with him. We could only assume this was the map we were looking for. The man's name   
was Meldon Cargt. He was apparently buried on some remote island called Besquat. My men went down there to locate the grave and were quite successful. The   
map was recovered and is being shipped to me as we speak. That is why I'm excited about it! I thought it would be a nice addition to Marcus' museum,   
something nice I could do in his memory.  
INDY: You and your team seem to have everything under control, what do you need me for?  
BROWAN: Honestly, I don't trust them. I'll be surprised if I even get the map! I heard you were a trustworthy man, the best one for the job, and someone I   
can put my faith in. Besides, I've heard of the relics you've encountered in the past. Those are some pretty incredible finds. No small feat at all. So I   
figure you're more than qualified for this task. That is, of course, if you'll agree to this...you will be paid handsomely.  
INDY: I'm not worried about money. Will I have accompaniment? If I go that is.  
BROWAN: Of course, I will come with you and you are allowed to take who ever you would like to have join you.  
INDY (thinks): I don't...(beat)  
BROWAN: Don't answer straight away. Just call me if you agree to go. Here's my number.  
BROWAN pulls out a card from his coat pocket and hands it to INDY. Then he stands up.  
BROWAN: Good-bye Dr. Jones. I hope to hear from you soon.  
BROWAN shakes INDY'S hand and leaves his office. INDY sits, pondering for a moment and looking at the diary as the scene fades.  
  
EXT. HENRY JONES SR.'S HOME - AFTERNOON  
  
INDY pulls up in his car to a small cottage-like home surrounded by a small grove of trees and bushes. A garden can be seen at the front as INDY gets out   
and walks onto a small porch with a rocking chair. He opens the door.  
  
INT. HENRY JONES' HOME  
  
INDY: Dad?! Dad!  
HENRY: In here Junior!  
  
INT. HENRY JONES' HOME (LIVING ROOM)  
  
INDY: Dad how many times do I have to tell you do NOT call me th...  
INDY pulls the curtain open and stops short, seeing that his father has a beautiful woman as his guest. She is in a summery dress, her hair tied up.  
INDY: Uh hello...I didn't...  
HENRY: Indiana I'd like you to meet Mary Trefler.  
TREFLER: Dr. Jones, (shakes INDY'S hand) your father has told me so much about you.   
INDY: Oh really.  
TREFLER: Yes I'm a big fan of yours. You did so much for Marcus' museum, he only had great things to say about you.  
INDY: Well, I do what I can. (Stares)  
HENRY: Junior (startles INDY).  
INDY: Hmm?  
HENRY: Was there something you wanted?  
INDY: Oh right, I need to speak with you. It's important.  
HENRY:(beat) Yes of course, excuse us Mary.  
INDY and HENRY go out onto the porch.  
  
EXT. HENRY JONES' HOME (PORCH) - AFTERNOON  
  
INDY (warningly): Dad...(He looks inside the door for a sneak peek.)  
HENRY: Before you even start, she's only a friend.  
INDY: Where did she come from?  
HENRY: Mar-What on Earth are you doing? (grabs his shoulder and turns him around) I met her at Marcus' museum, her father was an old friend of his. She   
helps me run things there now. She enjoys archeology, same as you and I. Now stop gawking and tell me why you're here.  
INDY (his face lighting up at remembrance): I have great news! After my class was let out today, another friend of Marcus', a mister Geoff Browan, came in.   
HENRY: Oh yes I remember him. Funny looking fellow, very jovial. What did he have to say?  
INDY: He had some rather interesting information. About the Orb of Craedon.  
HENRY'S head pops up with alarm, looking at INDY with wide eyes.  
HENRY: The Orb of Craedon?!  
INDY: He hasn't exactly found it yet but he's getting a map with directions and clues to its location. He wants me to use it.   
HENRY: That would be some find, boy!  
INDY: You don't have to tell me. And Dad, I want you to come with me.  
Inside TREFLER'S head pops up and she moves to hear better.  
HENRY: Come with you? Now Junior slow down.  
INDY: I need someone who I trust to come along. I don't even know this Browan guy, so I need you to watch my back.  
He says he wants to do it for Marcus, but who knows for sure...it could be fun you know. You can't just pass it up.  
HENRY: I, I don't know doesn't it seem a little dangerous to you? I mean you hardly have any idea of who you're working for, where you're going...it seems   
risky.  
INDY: Of course. But when has that ever stopped me?  
HENRY: I guess you're right. (Pause) I'll do it...You're sure this is a good idea?  
INDY: Nope. And just incase we'll ask Rob to go. He's up for travel any day. I'll have to call Browan.  
HENRY: All right...What about Mary?  
INDY raises an eyebrow.  
HENRY: Can she come along?  
INDY: Uh, I guess...  
HENRY: Excellent! I'll ask her right now!  
INDY: But Dad wait I-  
HENRY: Mary!  
TREFLER moves back quickly as they enter.  
  
INT. HENRY JONES' HOME (LIVING ROOM)  
  
HENRY: Mary I was wondering if...  
TREFLER: I'll do it!  
There is silence, then INDY laughs.  
INDY: You do know what you're agreeing to?  
TREFLER: Of course! I've never been on site of a recovery before and what better way to introduce myself to it then with something like the Orb of Craedon? It should be an...adventure!  
INDY: It could become more than just a simple recovery. You're sure you want to do this?  
HENRY: There won't be any problems, right Mary?  
TREFLER: I shouldn't think so. I promise you I'm not normally so imposing. It won't happen again. I'm just so excited to be going with you! (Smiles broadly) So gentlmen, when do we leave?  
  
  
  
EXT. AIRPLANE PAD - DAY  
  
INDY walks towards a waiting BROWAN. With him are ROB, HENRY, and TREFLER.  
ROB: When you called me I couldn't believe it. THE Orb of Craedon? I mean it's amazing! And it just fell into place for this guy.  
INDY: I hope he doesn't object to this many people coming along. I haven't run this by him yet.  
They meet up with BROWAN. We see him standing with a beautiful young woman. She has dark mahogany hair and deep brown eyes, and is dressed neatly.  
BROWAN: Ah, Dr. Jones. I see you brought some friends along for the ride. Hello again Henry. (hand shaking)  
INDY: This is my friend Robert Cowden and my father's friend, Ms. Marie Trefler. (more hand shaking)  
BROWAN: Nice to meet you all. This lovely young lady here is Ms. Nicya Lockheart. She's my personal secretary. She'll be coming along with us as well.  
LOCKHEART bobs her head in a greeting.  
BROWAN: The planes all ready to go. Shall we?  
Everyone starts boarding.  
ROB (whispers to INDY): "Personal" secretary?  
INDY pushes him on the plane.  
ROB: Ow!  
As INDY and HENRY get on  
HENRY: Well Junior, this oughtta be good!  
INDY: I'm sure it will be, and dad...  
HENRY: Hmm?  
INDY: DON'T call me Junior.  
They board. A large map fills the screen. A red line indicates the path of the plane. As this happens, there are shots of select characters looking out   
windows of the plane. The destination is reached.   
  
INT. HALL WAY OF HOTEL - DAY  
  
They are in the hallway of a very posh looking hotel. The characters are all gazing at their surroundings as a bellhop leads them down to   
their rooms.  
INDY: I know we need a place to stay but don't you think this is a little expensive? We just need somewhere to sleep.  
BROWAN (smiles): Please. Nothings too good for my friends. We may as well make the most of this experience.  
HENRY: Let's hope its not too entertaining. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I know first hand the kind of trouble you can get in, Junior.  
INDY: Dad...   
HENRY: Sorry, Indiana. I just hope things go as smoothly as possible. I don't think I can handle much more than what we endured on our last venture.  
INDY: Yes, we wouldn't want you to get shot again. No one could survive that and it would be a shame if y-   
(O.S.) BELLHOP: Sir? Sir...your rooms are here. (Nods to indicate)  
BROWAN (chuckling a bit at the scene that transpired between INDY and HENRY): Thank you, we'll take it from here.  
BROWAN gives the bellhop a tip. The bellhop thanks him and leaves.  
BROWAN: I believe it's best if we meet in the dining room in half an hour. We can come up with a battle plan there. (Smiles)  
Everyone nods. He enters his room. INDY, HENRY and ROB are going into there's.  
HENRY: So you'd like to see your old man dead would you?  
INDY: I wasn't serious dad.  
HENRY stares at him with a glare.  
INDY: Oh, come on! I don't actually want you to die!  
HENRY: No, no. You want to joke about your fathers death fine. Just be careful what you wish for son.  
INDY: Dad.  
HENRY walks into his room. INDY is exasperated. ROB stifles laughter when INDY rells around on him.  
INDY: Don't even think about laughing.  
ROB shakes his head trying to keep a straight face. INDY sighs and enters his room. ROB breaks out in quiet laughter. Scene fades. 


	2. Escape

INT. DINING ROOM OF HOTEL   
  
ROB, INDY and HENRY all stand at the entranceway to the dining room, dressed smartly. INDY looks around for BROWAN and spots him at a table, waving him over. INDY taps ROB on the shoulder, who is turned around. He points for both ROB and HENRY and they all walk over to the table. As they sit down  
ROB: You ladies look simply ravishing.  
He takes each of their hands in turn and kisses them lightly on the back. INDY removes his fedora.  
INDY: Sit down Rob.  
ROB: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out.  
He takes INDY'S hand and bends to kiss it but INDY pulls it away. Everyone laughs.  
INDY: Ok Casanova, take a seat.  
ROB smiles and winks.  
INDY (turns to BROWAN): So, where are we exactly? I don't recognize anything here.  
BROWAN: I have to admit I'm not too familiar with this place either. All I can tell you is we're at the first place on the map. It used to be called   
Gratanian. In fact, I'd like to speak to you about the map. I'm having a little trouble.  
INDY: May I see it?  
BROWAN: Of course.  
Reaches into a bag he has slung over the chair and pulls out a scroll. He unravels it and flattens it out on the table.  
BROWAN: Here is where we are. Then the picture here (points) of the black bear on the tree, I believe that represents Black Bear Woods. It's near the border   
of these two countries, sort of a divider. The dragonhead here (points) should be some sort of cave that's supposed to lead into the next country. But after   
that I have no idea.  
TREFLER (frowns): This could be a drag. And even if we do figure out the clues, this map is centuries old. How can we be sure the landmarks are still   
standing today?  
HENRY: I wouldn't be surprised if nothings changed.   
LOCKHEART: But what if Mary's right? What if the landmarks aren't standing? How will we know where we are or where we're going?  
ROB: A little investigating and research never hurt anyone.  
BROWAN: So, where do we begin? How do we prepare for this?   
ROB: That's where we come in handy! (Smiles smugly and pats INDY and HENRY on the back) Just leave that up to us.  
BROWAN (smiles): I had a feeling I could count on you for that. If you three are anywhere near as resourceful as he's boasting, we should have no trouble.  
TREFLER: Maybe someone who's lived here for a while can help us out with the map. Although I don't think the people are much on...  
INDY'S face sobers and he puts his finger to TREFLER'S lips. He looks around almost frantically.  
TREFLER (whispering): What's wrong?  
INDY: I'm not sure but I think someone's trying to listen in on our conversation. There's a man over there at the bar. Third stool from the right.  
Everyone casually looks over.  
HENRY: I see him.  
BROWAN: What's going on?  
INDY: Not sure, but there's a good bet it's got to do with that orb.  
TREFLER: This isn't quite what I had in mind for an adventure.  
LOCKHEART: Do you think he's planning to hurt us?  
INDY: He doesn't seem too alarmed yet. Don't look at him, act like we're talking.  
They nod then smile awkward smiles.  
ROB (through teeth): Now what?  
INDY:(thinks) Get up and leave as quickly as possible to the car.  
Delayed reaction.  
ROB:...that's it?!  
INDY: I don't know I'll think of something...for now, let's go.  
They all walk to the door. As they pass, BAD GUY #1 looks out the corner of his eye. Then he turns when INDY passes and punches him in the stomach. The resta  
urant is alerted as the man pulls out a gun and runs behind the bar, near the kitchen door. INDY recovers by leaning against a wall. The group runs behind   
the door way beside him.  
ROB: Need any help?  
INDY: No, get outside I'll meet you there.  
They rush to the front exit. TREFLER hesitates and HENRY and LOCKHEART wait, anxiously looking at her then the exit. They urge her to leave.   
INDY (to TREFLER): Get outside with the others. Tell them to get ready to drive.  
HNERY (waving his hand): Come on Mary!  
TREFLER: You can't do this on your own!  
BAD GUY #1 shoots at the doorframe. INDY quickly pushes her out of the way of the bullet.  
INDY: GO!  
She runs to HENRY and LOCKHEART, and they exit, the last of the people following. We notice LOCKHEART looks back. BAD GUY #1 meanwhile has lost interest in   
them, and has returned to firing at INDY. INDY ducks and runs to a table that he turns over to hide behind. He pulls out his gun and pops up every few   
seconds to fire, ducking as bullets fly past.   
  
EXT. OUTSIDE HOTEL - DAY  
  
Everyone, (or so we think at first), but INDY is running to the car. BROWAN stops and looks around.  
BROWAN: Where's Nikki?!  
  
INT. HOTEL - DAY  
  
LOCKHEART pulls a gun from her boot and runs to the entrance of the dining room, hiding behind the doorframe again. She fires shots at BAD GUY, shocking   
INDY.  
INDY: What are you doing?! (Blast) Get outside!  
LOCKHEART: We can't just leave you here yourself!  
She quickly reels back behind the corner as a shot hits the frame.   
INDY: You can and you're going to! (Blast) Now go!  
Unfortunately for INDY, his gun clicks signifying he is out of bullets. The firing has stopped. BAD GUY #1 who is also out of bullets, throws the gun away,   
and grabs a knife out of a drawer in the kitchen. Then he runs at the table INDY is hiding behind, yelling a war cry. INDY'S mouth goes agape as he stands,   
and stops the man's arm from stabbing his chest. He pushes his arm away and punches him in the ribs. BAD GUY #1 is fazed, but only momentarily. He runs at   
INDY again, and again INDY grabs his arm. This time, BAD GUY #1 kicks out INDY'S legs, causing him to fall on his back. With INDY still holding on, he goes   
to the ground with him, and holds the knife dangerously close to his chest. This scares INDY and he fights harder to keep the knife from going in. Then he   
jumps as LOCKHEART brings a champagne bottle down hard over BAD GUY'S head. His eyes go up and his body goes limp. INDY is startled for a moment and then   
pushes him off in disgust and stands up.  
LOCKHEART: Are you all right?!  
INDY: I'm fine. Thanks. Go, GO!  
  
They run quickly outside to the  
  
EXT. PARKING LOT OF HOTEL - EVENING  
  
They reach the waiting car and get in. TREFLER and ROB are in the back, and BROWAN and HENRY in the front. INDY gets in the drivers seat.  
  
INT. CAR  
  
LOCKHEART (as she gets in the back): What about our stuff?!  
BROWAN: It's under the seats here. We snuck in the back way to our rooms to get it. Good thing we hadn't settled in yet.  
ROB: Who was that guy? What was that all about?  
INDY: I dunno but I'm not about to stick around and find out.   
The tires screech off. A car is following close behind. BAD GUY #2 leans out the window and fires shots from his gun. The bullets whiz past the window and   
one hits the rearview mirror.  
ROB: Looks like we got company.  
INDY: Shit!  
INDY panics and grips the steering wheel as the car veers on the road. Everyone is thrown around. More shots are fired and everyone ducks. One shot just   
misses INDY'S head and goes through the windshield.  
INDY: That was too close!  
Suddenly, TREFLER becomes exasperated and grabs ROB'S gun.   
ROB: Hey!  
She checks if it's loaded then yells to INDY  
TREFLER: Keep it steady!  
INDY: What?!   
  
EXT. CAR - EVENING  
  
TREFLER leans out the window and fires three shots at the car. One hits the tire of the enemy car and it swerves on the road. TREFLER nods in satisfaction. ROB grabs her to help keep her balance as she leans out the window. Then a bullet flies past her face and she quickly sobers and ducks back into the car.   
  
INT. CAR  
  
Everyone is looking at her, astonished.  
TREFLER (shrugs): Just trying to help.  
ROB takes his gun back.   
ROB (to TREFLER and LOCKHEART): What did you girls have for breakfast?!  
BROWAN: Looks like there's a road up there. Maybe we can lose them but we have to move! Can't you pick up the pace?!  
INDY: I'm trying I'm trying! Everyone hang on! It's gonna get bumpy!  
  
EXT. CAR - EVENING  
  
The car is then seen swerving from side to side on the road.   
HENRY: This is intolerable!  
Then they reach the turn and INDY spins the wheel as far as possible to make it. The tires screech as the car skids. It sways around the corner and then   
becomes stable as it speeds down the narrow road. Then they hit a town that is rather busy. They drive quickly and eventually blend in with the rest of the   
cars and people and shops. When the enemy vehicle finally reaches the same point they screech to a halt. All of the BAD GUYS exit the car and look around.   
Then BAD GUY #2 starts yelling at his cronies and kicking the shot tire. Then we are back in the car which is parked in a shadowed alley way.  
  
INT. CAR  
  
LOCKHEART: I think we lost them.  
ROB: Wonder what they wanted.  
INDY: Who knows? Unfortunately we didn't get a chance to chat.  
BROWAN: Maybe they're after the Orb. Or one of us. Do you think we'll run into them again?  
INDY: Let's hope not.  
TREFLER: Where should we stay now? We can't go back to the hotel. It might be crawling with more of them looking for us.  
BROWAN: Maybe we can go back later tonight. They might be gone by then.  
INDY: Well, we gotta do something soon. We can't drive around all day. (looking at BROWAN) Do you know anyone at all from around here?  
BROWAN: No I...Wait, of course! Kevin Malton! My friend, the man who set us up here! I think he lives somewhere around here.  
INDY: Good! And maybe we can ask him about our friends we picked up, see if he's heard anything.  
The car drives off down the road.  
Scene change to the outside of an old, large house.  
  
EXT. KEVIN MALTON'S HOME - EVENING  
  
It has a gravel path with bushes and trees on either side. Everyone gets out when the car stops. With BROWAN leading the way, they walk up to the door.   
BROWAN knocks. A butler type answers the door.  
BUTLER: Yes?  
BROWAN: We're here to see Mr. Malton.  
BUTLER: I'm sorry I don't believe he's seeing anyone today...  
BROWAN argues with the butler as we see MALTON come down the stairs, straining to see who it is at the door. His eyes light up when he recognizes him.  
MALTON: Geoff Browan is that you?!  
BROWAN (still arguing with butler): And I ju...Kevin old buddy! How are you?! I thought I'd drop by for a visit, if you're not to busy.  
MALTON: Of course. What a wonderful surprise! Harold, let Mr. Browan in please. Thank you.... and who's this bunch of nice looking people you've brought   
with you?  
HAROLD steps back and opens the door for BROWAN and his company.  
  
INT. MALTON'S HOME  
  
BROWAN (gesturing at everyone): This is the archeologist I spoke about, Dr. Jones. And this his father Henry Jones, and their friend Robert Cowden. And   
these two lovely ladies are Nicya Lockheart and Mary Trefler.  
MALTON: Hello everyone. It's lovely to meet you. (Smiles then looks at BROWAN) So how are you? Are the accommodations all right?  
BROWAN: Actually there was a bit of trouble.  
MALTON: Oh no don't tell me you're having problems already.  
BROWAN: I'm afraid so. We were attacked out of nowhere at the hotel by some strangers. Gave us quite a fright. We all agree its wise not to go back there.  
MALTON: For heavens sake, I should say not. Well, I'd be more than happy to have you here. I believe there's enough room for all of you.  
BROWAN (sighs with relief): I was hoping you would say that. Thanks Kevin, you're always getting me outta tough scrapes.  
MALTON (smiles): Well, I was about to sit down to dinner, if you would care to join me.  
BROWAN: We didn't get a chance to eat before our interruption. We'd love to.  
MALTON: Excellent! But first of all, Harry, show these people to the guest rooms.  
Scene changes to  
  
INT. MALTON'S DINING ROOM  
  
It is a fancy dining room with pictures on the wall and a chandelier above a long table. Everyone is seated around it, chatting gaily with half eaten food   
on plates and cups half empty. Then we zoom in and hear more of their conversation.  
INDY (speaking to MALTON): I met Rob at a lecture I gave at a college in New York. He had left his notes in his hotel room and didn't have a clue what to   
say.   
ROB (laughs): Jones here had to jump in and save my tail. It was a nightmare.  
Everyone laughs and comments then MALTON speaks up.  
MALTON: Wait a second, Jones, Jones...Oh I know! You two are the father/son team that recovered the Grail, right?!  
HENRY and INDY smile modestly and nod.  
ROB (good humouredly): Here we go.  
  
  
  
MALTON: Well, waddya know? Celebrities in my own home!  
HENRY: I wouldn't go as fa...  
MALTON: What was it like? Did you actually hold it in your hand?  
INDY: Yes, briefly.  
MALTON (to HENRY): And it saved your life?  
HENRY: More my son really. He was the one who risked his life to get it and saved mine. I certainly owe him one. (Smiles)  
MALTON: Wow, a celebrity and a hero! And what about all the people who accused you of lying?  
INDY: There isn't much to tell. After a recovery team went over and saw the fallen temple, it shut them up.  
MALTON laughs.  
MALTON: It really is my pleasure to have you here! So, the Orb must seem insignificant compared to The Grail.  
INDY (smiles): All my findings are significant to me.  
MALTON: Spoken like a true archeologist! (Looks around) All of you are looking to recover this orb?  
BROWAN: That's right. Speaking of which, unfortunately we've hit a bit of a snag.  
MALTON: Oh?  
BROWAN: Yes, you see we realized that the map we have is obviously rather outdated. And we're not confident that all the landmarks are still standing. If   
they aren't we won't know where we are or where to go next. And that's if we can even figure out the clues on the map.  
MALTON: Well, I can assure you of one thing. These people here revel in their history. I don't believe much has changed. They've left almost all of their   
historical buildings, structures and monuments standing for centuries.  
LOCKHEART: There's some good news. Perhaps you can help us, Mr. Malton.  
INDY: Yes, you've lived here awhile, you should know this place better than any of us. If you could help us somehow in figuring out the clues or even coming   
along...Not that you haven't already done enough.  
MALTON (laughing): Not to worry Dr. Jones. I don't mind helping people out, especially if I get to join in on the fun. What would be involved?  
INDY: We don't know much of this place so you could be the guide. Direct us where to go.  
MALTON: And what if we run into some more of those trouble makers?   
INDY: Stick with us and you'll be protected.  
MALTON: May I see the map after dinner?  
Scene change to  
  
INT. MALTON'S LIVING ROOM - DUSK  
  
It is beautiful. It has a large coffee table and a fireplace with a picture above it. There are large windows on the right wall and a bookshelf beside it.   
Chairs are scattered throughout the room and there is a big couch near the table. Everyone is seated in different places. MALTON and BROWAN are on the   
couch. The map is spread out on the coffee table in front of them.  
BROWAN: Now this first part here we figured out. It means the Black Bear Woods. Besides that we're lost completely.  
MALTON takes out his glasses and puts them on. He looks closely at the map for a minute. There is a nervous silence, then  
MALTON: This picture here, of the dragon breathing fire (points). It looks like the Dragon's Head Cave. It's called that because, if you can believe, it   
looks like a dragon's head. Not very creative, I'm afraid. Then it says from the cave you go to a city which, I'm guessing, is Capplent. It's still around   
today and the people there are pleasant. We should have no trouble at that point. So, through Black Bear Woods to Dragon Head Cave and through the cave to   
Capplent. From there...well I'm sure we'll figure it out along the way.  
INDY: That should get us off to a good start. So does this mean you'll go with us?  
MALTON: Why not? By the sounds of it, it should be a nerve-racking experience. I can't wait.  
BROWAN: Thanks again for this, Kevin. You're a good friend.  
MALTON: Think nothing of it. But I would like it if we could reconvene in the morning? I have some lost sleep to catch up on.  
BROWAN: Good idea. I think we all could use a good sleep.  
MALTON: All right, good night everyone. And be sure to tell me if there are any problems with your rooms.  
EVERYONE (scattered): Thanks. :good night. : All right.  
Scene ends. New scene opens in  
  
INT. INDY'S QUARTERS - LATE NIGHT  
  
The room is small with a large window on the wall opposite the door and a large, king-sized bed lying beside it. There are pictures on the wall, a bed side   
table, dresser, bookcase, and a desk and chair as well. INDY is sleeping on the cover of the bed in regular clothing with the Fedora over his face. His head   
pops up when he hears a noise in the hallway. He sits up listening. Hearing nothing he shrugs and lies back down. Then he hears the sounds again and sits   
up. Listening once more, he hears the sound again and gets out of the bed. He slowly walks over to the chair with his jacket on it. He pulls his gun out of   
his jacket and moves quietly to the door. He cautiously opens the door and peers around it. Seeing something in the shadows he reels back. Then hearing the   
sound come closer he moves back and opens the door. He then quickly jumps out and points the gun. ROB yells out in shock, making him do the same. Then ROB   
starts laughing.  
ROB: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!  
INDY (straightens up and clears his throat): That's all right. What are you doing up?  
ROB: I thought I heard a sound so I (sound occurs) There it is!  
INDY: Get back.  
INDY walks to the banister in the hallway and looks over.  
  
INT. MALTON'S UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
  
INDY: All clear. I guess the house is just old. So you really heard a-  
He notices ROB peering into a room.  
INDY: What are you doing?  
ROB (jolted): Nothing!  
INDY: Yes you were you were looking into Marie's room!  
ROB: You're crazy. I was just...you don't...  
INDY (waves his hand tiredly): Just go to bed before you get a slap in the face.  
ROB: Yeah, all right. Good night.  
He leaves INDY watching after him. Then INDY turns to his room, shaking his head.  
  
INT. INDY'S QUARTERS  
  
INDY lies down and closes his eyes. Then he hears another sound.   
INDY: Rob?  
There is no answer. INDY sits up.  
INDY: Rob, is that-   
INDY is booted off the bed by a MASKED MAN swinging in from the window. INDY gets up, gripping his left arm. Then he is elbowed in the back, winces and   
falls to his knees. INDY gets up again. He is about to be punched in the face, when he grabs the fist and knocks the feet out from under the MASKED MAN. The   
MASKED MAN falls with a thud, then brings INDY down with him. They roll on the floor for a while, then INDY is on top of him and restricting one of the   
MASKED MAN'S hands. The MASKED MAN brings the other hand to INDY'S throat. INDY grabs for the lamp beside the bed as he chokes. It falls and breaks. INDY   
takes a piece of the shattered glass and stabs it into the MASKED MAN'S right hand. The MASKED MAN screams and grips his hand, releasing INDY who gives a   
relieved gasp. INDY stumbles to his feet, rubbing his throat and catching his much needed breath. He is about to lash out and punch when the MASKED MAN   
rolls over and kicks him in the knee, causing him to fall once again. The MASKED MAN gets up, bedraggled, and runs out of the room. INDY rushes to his feet   
and runs after him into the hallway. He looks over the banister in time to see the front door shut. He runs downstairs and opens the door to see if he can   
still catch the MASKED MAN. But he is out of sight so INDY turns back inside. He sighs and groans as the pain floods back. Scene fades.  
  
Everyone is sitting in  
  
INT. THE CAR - MORNING  
  
MALTON is driving and HENRY and ROB are sitting beside him. INDY, TREFLER, LOCKHEART and BROWAN are in the back seat.  
LOCKHEART: Are you hurt badly?  
INDY: Just a sore back. Nothing I can't handle.  
MALTON: Did he take anything, ask any questions?  
INDY: Nothing. Like he was there solely to beat me up. I don't get it.  
MALTON: Nothing...well, as long as you're all right.  
INDY: Thanks. So, where are we going?  
MALTON: To see a friend of mine, Darren Mantzula. I think he just might be able to help us figure out the clues on the map.  
Car drives off.  
  
EXT. DARREN MANTZULA'S HOME - MORNING  
There are several houses attached together by cement. They have ridged roofs and there are cement steps going up to the doorways. A dirt road lies in front   
of it. (Like the houses in Cairo in 'Raiders'.)  
  
INT. DARREN MANTZULA'S HOME  
  
The ceiling is low and an oriental carpet lies on the dirt ground below. It has a low table upon it, surrounded by chairs and a couch. At the head of the   
carpet is a cement fireplace with a mantel above it. INDY is pacing back in forth being watched by BROWAN and HENRY, who are sitting on the couch with   
MALTON. TREFLER and LOCKHEART are sitting in the chairs while ROB is leaning against a wall. An unknown man has his back to everyone, leaning on the mantel.  
MALTON: We were having trouble with the map. The clues are indecipherable to us, and I figured you could help. Seeing as you've lived here so long.  
The man turns around to reveal the dark, handsome look he possesses. He wears a buttoned shirt with a collar and black pants. He has thick eyebrows, dark   
eyes, and dark skin. He's wearing black leather gloves on his hands. He speaks with some foreign accent and without much emotion.  
MANTZULA: I will do my best to help. Although I'm not sure I'll do much better.  
MALTON: Anything you can tell us we can use.  
MANTZULA: Who has the map?   
BROWAN: I've got it.  
BROWAN takes it out of his jacket and lays it on the table.  
BROWAN: We have it mostly figured out, as you can see by our markings. But once we get to Capplent we have no idea.  
MANTZULA studies the map for several seconds.  
MANTZULA: You are correct about everything. Except the city. It is not Capplent, but Alterten. It is an understandable mistake. It's very close to Capplent.  
The picture (points) of the woman in red represents the statue that lies on the outskirts of the city. A similar one is in Capplent as well so it's a good   
thing that you now have the right city. It's some religious marker I believe.   
INDY (questioning look): Are you sure? Kevin showed me a map of this place. Capplent seemed pretty accurate to me.  
MANTZULA: No, like I said it is easily mistaken...don't worry Dr. Jones, I will not steer you wrong.  
INDY lets go of his mistrust.  
INDY (sighs): Right.  
MANTZULA nods.  
MANTZULA: It appears the statue is an entrance to some underground room...Dr. Jones, this is all very elaborate for such a small artifact. Perhaps there's   
more to this orb than you thought? (Looks up)  
ROB: It turns a human being into an ultimate weapon, a killing machine. I'd wanna guard that with my life wouldn't you?  
MANTZULA (skeptically): True...well you're going to have to do some digging to get to it. And that's the end of the map.  
MALTON: All right, we'd best be on our way. We have to get started immediately. Who knows who's got wind of it by now? Thanks again Darren. We would have   
been lost without you.  
MANTZULA (bows): Glad I could help.  
Everyone gets to their feet.  
INDY: We appreciate the help. Thanks. (Shakes MANTZULA'S hand)  
MALTON: If there's ever anything I can do for you, just name it.  
MANTZULA nods.  
INDY: All right lets go.  
MANTZULA (gives small salute): Good luck.  
Everyone exits and door closes. Then MANTZULA removes the gloves slowly and dramatically to reveal a nasty gash in his right hand. 


	3. Let's Get Started

INT. THE CAR - AFTERNOON  
  
Attention on ROB as the car drives. He is looking thoughtfully out the window. Then he turns.   
ROB: Kevin, how well do you know Darren?  
KEVIN (looks surprised): Why do you ask?  
ROB: Oh it's...(sighs then smiles half-heartedly) it's nothing. Forget it.   
KEVIN: Heh, right.  
INDY: It's best to ignore him.   
He smiles nervously at KEVIN then looks at ROB with a what-are-you-thinking look as KEVIN looks away.   
KEVIN: Well, just so you know, he's been a good friend of mine for many years now. A very good friend.  
The car drives off.   
  
INT. KEVIN MALTON'S HOME, INDY'S ROOM - EVENING  
  
INDY is sitting on the edge of his bed, cleaning his gun while lecturing ROB. ROB is sitting in the desk chair.  
INDY: All I'm saying is you do not come right out and ask questions like that. Especially when you don't even know the guy from atom. You have to give him   
the benefit of the doubt.  
ROB: I KNOW what happened last time you gave someone the benefit of the doubt. Your dad got shot and you managed to avoid death by this much (demonstrates   
with his fingers).  
INDY (sighs): Just promise me you won't go asking dangerous questions like that again.  
ROB: Yeah, fine I-  
INDY: PROMISE!  
ROB: All right, all right! I promise! Jeeze you sound like your fath...never mind.  
INDY: Well, I have to admit I'm with you on this one. There's something not right here. Which reminds me.   
Outside in the hallway LOCKHEART passes by and hears the talking. She stops to listen to what he has to say.   
INDY: With all these..these...troublemakers we've been running into I don't know if it's such a good idea for the girls to come along.   
ROB (mocking tone):...troublemakers?  
INDY: THE POINT IS... that I don't want to put them in any unnecessary danger. I think I'm going to ask them to stay here.  
LOCKHEART'S mouth goes agape and she barges in  
LOCKHEART: You are joking, right?!  
INDY and ROB turn in surprise.  
ROB: What is with women and eavesdropping?  
LOCKHEART (sneers): It's what we do. (Turns to INDY) You don't honestly think we're staying behind do you?!  
INDY: I was just thinking that you girls might get in trouble and...  
TREFLER enters.  
TREFLER: What's going on? What are we arguing about?  
LOCKHEART: They don't want us along on the dig!  
TREFLER: You're kidding me?!   
INDY and ROB give 'here we go again' sighs and gestures.  
LOCKHEART: Nope, they think we can't take care of ourselves.  
TREFLER (scoffs): What?! That's ridiculous!  
INDY: I never said I didn't want you along I was only looking out for your best interests!   
LOCKHEART: And who left that up to you?!  
INDY (angered by cutting remark): Well excuse me! What was I thinking not wanting your heads mounted on some derilict's walls!  
ROB: Derilict now...  
INDY: Quiet! (To LOCKHEART) All I was saying was that it might get dangerous. That's it! There's a chance we could run into problems and I didn't want you   
both to get hurt. You seem to forget that this is more than a simple "dig" now. But if worrying is really so awful, I sincerely apologize.  
TREFLER: Don't you think we can take care of ourselves?  
INDY: You know what? Fine! Do what you want! Just don't call me when you have a gun to your head!  
LOCKHEART (sarcastically): Thank you so much! And would you please inform us the next time you decide to make up our minds?   
Turns and leaves with TREFLER. INDY fumes as he puts his gun down on the desk.  
INDY: Man! You show a little concern for someone's welfare and they jump down your throat!  
He settles down on the bed on his elbows. Silence.   
ROB: 'Troublemakers' 'derilicts'? What are you eighty?  
INDY throws the shammy he was using to clean the gun at ROB. MALTON appears at the door.  
MALTON: Dr. Jones?   
INDY: Yeah?  
MALTON: I have some troubling news. (INDY sits up) I spoke with some people I know around here and there's word of some "individuals" who have caught wind   
of our discovery. The man who attacked you was probably one of them.   
INDY: What do you mean by individuals? Is it a group or something, a gang?  
MALTON: It wasn't clear who they were but according to my sources there's a lot of them.  
ROB: Perfect.   
INDY: This is exactly what I was talking about. (Shakes head and sighs) So how many is a lot?  
MALTON: Possibly some where in the hundreds.  
INDY thinks for a moment and then says firmly  
INDY: We start tomorrow then.  
MALTON: Bu-   
ROB makes a gesture to tell MALTON 'don't bother'. MALTON nods.  
MALTON: I'll tell the others.  
Exits. INDY gets up and starts getting his gear together. ROB watches as if INDY'S an angry lion. He gets up.  
ROB: I'm gonna...go...I'm gonna go.  
ROB leaves while INDY continues to gather his stuff. He throws his gun onto the bed on his coat dramatically.  
  
EXT. WOODED AREA - NIGHT then LATE MORNING  
  
Birds-eye view of trees with birds singing, then a car drives up to the entrance of Black Bear Woods. Then INDY, in his usual gear, gazes up at the treetops  
as he exits the vehical and BROWAN walks up beside him wearing a backpack of sorts.  
BROWAN: Did you understand the directions?  
INDY: I should be all right.  
BROWAN: Good. KEVIN said he'd meet up with us in Alterten. After he tends to some business.  
INDY: It was nice of him to lend us his driver. Is he going to be all right by himself?  
BROWAN: Yes he has a small one-man plane. He'll be going by air and said he'd bring some supplies with him.  
INDY nods. Surveys the forest again.  
INDY: This is really the only way to get there?  
BROWAN: Well, theres a road but its a huge hassle and takes days which we appearantly don't have. Also there are no airports in Alterten. Anyone coming in   
by air usually does in a private plane, like Kevin's, or maybe a helpicopter and we don't really have the resources for that either. In short, yes it's the   
only way.  
INDY: So this is it? (Surveys) Doesn't look too tough...  
The car leaves. LOCKHEART walks up with TREFLER, both of who are wearing backpacks.   
LOCKHEART: There'll be nothing to it. The worst thing we'll probably run in to is an insect, or maybe a snake or two.   
They walk off into the brush. It takes a moment to register with INDY but then a look of fear goes over his face. ROB and HENRY walk up behind him, once   
again with bags.  
INDY: Did-did she say...  
ROB (hand on INDY'S shoulder): Look, don't worry. We don't know if that's true.  
INDY: Yeah but-but sh...  
HENRY (pushing): Come on.  
They enter the woods. ROB hands INDY a bag, who takes it distractedly as he looks warily around. 


	4. Black Bear Woods

EXT. BLACK BEAR WOODS - AFTERNOON  
  
Bird's eye view of them all walking and chatting through the woods. Then the group is seen through the eyes of some sinister, unseen character spying on   
them. In normal view, LOCKHEART hangs back seemingly curious about something. All of a sudden a shot rings out in the quiet and LOCKHEART falls to the   
ground.  
LOCKHEART: AW!  
Everyone turns to look and more shots are fired. They quickly hit the ground and cover their heads. The firing abruplty stops and they rise slowly. Then   
they hear LOCKHEARTS cry of pain and run to her. INDY gets there first.  
INDY: Are you all right?!  
LOCKHEART (grimacing angrily): Son of a bitch. Yeah I'm fine, it just grazed the skin a little.  
INDY and ROB look at the wound.  
ROB: You're right, there's no bullet, but that's a lot of blood for just a graze. It cut you pretty deep.  
INDY stands and takes the pack off of ROB'S back.   
INDY: I think there's something in here to cover it up.  
ROB: We'll check out the woods see if we can find anyone.   
They walk off in different directions. INDY pulls some cloths and a bottle of alcohol out of the bag.   
  
LOCKHEART: Well, go ahead and say it. You're entitled.  
INDY (hint of a laugh): What?  
He douses the wound in alcohol, then folds two cloths up. He takes another cloth and winds it up.   
LOCKHEART: 'I told you so.' I'm sure you want to.  
INDY: I don't-  
LOCKHEART: You said this would happen. You were right. So go on.  
He places the folded cloths on the wound then wraps the winded one around the leg.  
INDY laughs.  
INDY: Let's just try and make it out of here alive before we start the name-calling. Now brace yourself, this might hurt a bit.   
He ties the cloth, and then pulls it tightly. He looks up for a reaction from LOCKHEART but she doesn't flinch.  
INDY (shrugs): Or not.  
He pulls it tighter. Again she doesn't move.  
INDY (impressed scoff): You are one tough girl, I'll give you that.  
LOCKHEART: Thanks.  
INDY smiles a 'your welcome'. He stands and holds out a hand to LOCKHEART.   
LOCKHEART: I suppose you're right. We should burry the hatchet until we get out of this mess.  
INDY: Sounds good.  
She takes his hand and pulls herself up. INDY looks at her. She notices and becomes self-conscious.   
LOCKHEART: What? Is there something on my face?  
INDY: Yeah, a smile. I haven't seen you smile this whole time.  
LOCKHEART (good humouredly): Yeah well, don't get used to it.  
They both smile at the joke. Then the others show up.  
INDY: Did you find anything?  
HENRY: There's no one in sight.  
BROWAN: All we found was a fire pit that was still smoking. They must have been waiting for us.  
ROB: We'll have to be on our toes.  
INDY: All right, let's keep moving, at least until something pops up. Here, help Nikki (TREFLER takes her arm) I'm just gonna put this stuff away, you go on  
ahead.  
The others walk on while INDY picks up some extra cloths and the alcohol and so on. He puts them in the bag, does it up, then stands when he hears a noise   
in the leaves. He turns and listens. The sound continues. INDY slowly pulls out his gun. Then the source comes in to view and INDY'S jaw drops. A snake   
glides toward him. INDY backs off in fear.  
INDY: Oh no, no, no, no...  
The snake slithers menacingly and hisses viciously. INDY backs into a tree and closes his eyes. The snake rises and opens its mouth wide.   
INDY (cringing): No, no, no, no...  
Before it can strike, a hand comes out and grabs it by the head. INDY opens his eyes after a moment to see that the hand belongs to LOCKHEART. The snake is   
struggling to get free.  
LOCKHEART: A Tiger snake. Perfectly harmless. See?  
She shoves it in INDY's face and INDY backs over a tree root and falls.  
INDY: Jeeze!  
LOCKHEART throws the snake into the brush. It lands with a thump and slinks away. LOCKHEART laughs at INDY who is pale. She holds out her hand.  
LOCKHEART: Let's go.  
INDY holds out his hand that holds his gun. LOCKHEART quickly pushes it out of the way, a little fearful of guns now.   
INDY: Sorry.  
He takes her hand with his other hand and stands. They walk off and join the others.   
  
EXT. BLACK BEAR WOODS - NIGHT  
  
INDY is sitting outside alone by a campfire, poking it with a stick. Everyone else is asleep in tents that form a large circle around the fire pit. Then   
BROWAN comes up and sits beside him.  
BROWAN: How's the night watch going?  
INDY: Can't be beat.  
BROWAN (chuckles): Yes I see that.  
Silence.  
BROWAN: (Clears throat) Uh Dr. Jones, I ought to tell you something.  
INDY(looks at BROWAN): What's that?  
BROWAN: I'm afraid I haven't told you everything about what you're in for. But I decided I should probably explain before disater strikes.  
INDY turns, now curious.  
BROWAN: You see, this cave, the Dragon's Head cave, theres more to it than I thought. Kevin told me that Berna, this country, and Caren on the other side of  
the cave, were involved in a war decades ago. The enemies from Berna would sneak into Caren through the cave. When it was discovered, there were traps set,   
or something along those lines, so that it couldn't be used anymore. So obviously that means we could run into more problems.  
BROWAN sort of trails off at the last sentence, trying to figure out INDY'S expression and anxious for a response.  
INDY: How long have you known?  
BROWAN: A few days now. I was going to tell you sooner but I was afraid that if you knew...you wouldn't want to continue.  
INDY gives a small laugh.  
INDY: Come on, I would never let something like that stand in my way.  
BROWAN(smiles, relieved): I guess I should have known that by now. So you aren't mad?  
INDY: Mad? No. I never trust anyone anyways.  
BROWAN looks confused. INDY laughs and pats him on the back.  
INDY: Joke, it's a joke.  
ROB comes out of his tent and joins them.  
ROB: My turn to stay awake. You can head off now if you want.  
INDY: Music to my ears.  
BROWAN: I guess I'd better get some rest too.  
They rise and start to their tents.  
BROWAN: And Indy - thanks for not letting go of your mistrust.  
INDY (smiles): My pleasure.  
They laugh as they enter their tents, leaving ROB looking confused.  
ROB(to self): They really need some sleep. 


	5. Dragon's Head Cave

EXT. BLACK BEAR WOODS - MORNING  
  
Everyone is seen walking through the brush, pushing branches and twigs out of the way. BROWAN looks a little fatigued from the heat. He stops and sits on a   
stump. He takes his hat off and fans himself.  
BROWAN: I hope its not much further, it would be nice to get out of the sun.  
INDY at the head of the group stops and looks up.   
INDY: Don't worry. Look.  
They all stop to stare at a big rock formation looking like a dragon that looms over their heads. It is over the entrance to the cave. It's crevasses are full of moss and small plants.  
HENRY: It really is quite magnificant isn't it?  
INDY: I wouldn't use the word magnificant.  
ROB: Yeah more like terrifying.  
TREFLER: Maybe thats the idea.  
ROB and TREFLER look at each other on that thought, then back at the cave.  
INDY: Let's go.  
  
INT. DRAGON'S HEAD CAVE - MORNING  
  
Leads the way into the cave. It is dimly lit with sunlight coming in through holes and cracks. They all look curiously around as they walk. INDY stops. He   
looks at the floor in front of him.  
INDY(eyes not leaving the floor): Geoff?  
BROWAN: What is- oh my...  
His eyes land on a trail of bones that are littered on the path ahead. They all peer at them and make disgusted faces.  
ROB: When's the last time anyone used this thing?  
BROWAN: Not for decades, since the war.  
HENRY: War?  
INDY: Looks like the boobytrap theory was right.  
ROB: Boobytraps? What the hell do you mean?!  
INDY(studying his whereabouts): I mean that this place is a death pit. It could be loaded with traps.  
ROB(throws up hands): Of course.  
TREFLER: Well, now what?  
INDY(sighs): Now? We watch our step.  
INDY walks ahead slowly.  
TREFLER(to ROB): We'll get pulverized! He isn't serious is he?  
ROB: Oh very. A few booby traps aren't gonna stop him.   
ROB follows INDY.  
TREFLER: Does he stop for anything?! This is insane!  
HENRY: (Points to INDY) So's he. (laughs) Don't worry you'll get used to it.  
HENRY pushes her along as they follow INDY. Everyone is now walking with caution. Some turn at different sounds they hear. Suddenly, INDY holds his hand up.  
INDY: Wait.  
They stop, a little fearful.  
HENRY(near whisper): What is it boy?  
INDY gives an angry look over his shoulder to his father who is bent right over him. HENRY backs off apoligetically.  
INDY: Somethings not right...the ground here.  
ROB(looks): I don't get it.   
INDY: The grass has just stopped all of a sudden.  
ROB: Now you're being paranoid.  
INDY: Yeah, we'll see about that.   
INDY takes the bag off his back.  
INDY: Stand back.  
He takes the bag and throws it right on the brown sandy area. It falls with a thunk and nothing happens.  
ROB: See? Paranoid.  
The bag starts to slowly sink into the ground. INDY quickly takes off his whip and snaps it around one of the straps of the bag. He pulls until it finally   
comes free. Theres a brief silence.  
LOCKHEART: So how will we get across? I don't want a mouth full of sand.  
INDY looks at the whip in his hand and then up at the cieling where a root conviently is hanging over the pit. INDY removes the whip from the bag and snaps   
it around the root. He swings himself over the rather large patch of quicksand.  
INDY: Here.  
He throws the whip back to LOCKHEART. LOCKHEART is apprehensive and turns to TREFLER who also looks bewildered.  
LOCKHEART: We wanted to come.   
She swings across. She nearly falls but INDY grabs her by the bag strap, pulls her into him and stands her up. Their faces hover closely together for a   
moment. A little nervous at first, the rest follow their example and akwardly make it across. ROB is last and INDY wags his finger in his face when he's   
across.  
INDY: Paranoid keeps you alive. Remember that.  
ROB rolls his eyes. They keep walking behind INDY. After a few seconds, INDY'S foot walks over some sort of root that makes a snapping sound. When he hears   
it he promptly stops and looks down, then yells  
INDY: Get down!  
They all drop quickly as spikes suddenly dart down from the cieling. Then the spikes slowly ascend back into the cieling. They look up in disbelief.  
INDY: All right stand slowly and follow my footsteps.   
Everyone stands with fear and INDY manuevers them around all the root-like things he finds. They follow him exactly. HENRY stumbles, and ROB catches him.   
Finally they come to the end of them.  
INDY: I think thats the last of them.   
TREFLER: How much longer will we have to keep this up?   
BROWAN: I think the exit is close.   
There is an explosion over head. The ground shakes.  
ROB: What now?!  
The cave starts to crumble.  
INDY: This place is falling apart thats what! Move!   
They all charge toward the daylight thats very near. They burst out of the exit and duck and cover, one after the other.   
  
EXT. ALTERTEN, CAREN - DAY  
  
The rumbling stops and there is a cloud of dust coming from the exit. INDY looks around and then stands, frantic.  
INDY: Dad?! Wheres dad? DAD?! 


	6. Alterten

ROB: I thought he was right behind me.  
INDY runs closer to the cave which is still releasing a lot of dust.  
INDY: Dad?! Da-!   
He stops when he hears a cough and then his father comes into view covered in a blanket of light brown.  
INDY: Dad.   
INDY runs over to him. He helps him sit on a rock near the exit and dusts him off.  
INDY: Are you all right? Your bleeding.  
He refers to a small cut on HENRY'S head.  
HENRY: Yes, yes I'm fine, just a little winded.   
INDY: Are you sure?  
HENRY puts his hand on INDY'S shoulder.  
HENRY: Yes, Indiana, I'm fine. Don't worry.  
He gives a reassuring smile and pat and INDY relaxes.  
BROWAN: Well, we made it.  
They all look around at the scenery. There are some trees, but much more sparce than the woods.   
BROWAN: This is Alterten.  
There are homes off in the near distance.  
BROWAN: Shall we?  
INDY helps HENRY stand and they walk to the city.  
  
EXT. ALTERTEN, CAREN - EVENING  
  
The group is standing outside a bar. The town they are in is small and seemingly desolate.  
BROWAN: This looks like the place. Kevin said he'd meet us here.   
Everyone walks into the bar. Inside the place is dark and smokey. It's cleanliness, or lack there of, is questionable and the people are passed out,   
decrepid looking and have drunken eyes.  
INDY(hint of sarcasm): Nice place.  
BROWAN: I wonder what kind of business Kevin could be doing here?  
ROB: Let's find out.  
He points to where he's spotted MALTON seated at a table and smiling at them. They walk over and sit down.  
MALTON: Hello all. Glad to see you here in one piece.  
BROWAN(looking around): This is some meeting place (cringes as someone to his left makes a wretching sound) What kind of people do you do business with?  
MALTON: Only the best! So how was it? Did you enjoy camping under the stars? (sees HENRY) What happened to your head?  
HENRY: Oh a cave collapsed on it.   
Then he sees LOCKHEART  
MALTON: And your leg!  
LOCKHEART: I was shot when we were ambushed.  
HENRY: But aside from that the trip was peachy.  
MALTON: Ambushed?! Is this all true?!  
BROWAN: Unfortunately. Who ever is after us isn't letting up.   
TREFLER: That collapse was no accident either. Someone rigged it, we heard an explosion before it came apart.  
MALTON: That's incredible! I'm sorry I couldn't bring you with me safely. I, I can't believe this small artifact has generated so much interest.   
INDY: I don't think it's interest so much as they just don't want us to find it.  
MALTON: Why would that be?   
INDY: From what I've read, its a pretty dangerous weapon. Destructive to even the person who uses it.  
MALTON: Hmm this just gets worse as it goes along doesn't it? Well I found some people who can help us dig to the room, no questions asked. But that's arranged for tomorrow. In the meantime theres a motel up the road that we can stay at and you can get cleaned up.  
ROB: Good, I could use a shower.  
They rise.  
INDY: A shower? Buddy you could use a sand blaster.  
ROB pushes INDY good-naturedly. As they leave, they pass by a table where MANTZULA is seated in the shadows. He nods at MALTON. 


	7. The Dig

EXT. ALTERTEN, CAREN - DAY  
  
There is a group of ten to fifteen men with shovels standing on a hill top where a statue persides. The statue is of a woman with delicate features wearing  
a long robe that wraps around her body and covers all but her toes. She seems to be looking down over something. MALTON walks up to INDY when they arrive   
in the car.   
INDY: That rented car is surprisingly nice.   
INDY smiles and MALTON puts his hand on his shoulder, gesturing with the other.  
MALTON: Heres the group I was talking about. It's a little bigger than I imagined, I wanted to remain inconspicuous but it'll have to do.  
INDY: It's great thanks. You've been a great help, I appreciate it.  
MALTON: Think nothing of it. It's not every day I get to enjoy something like this. Well sir, these gentlemen await your instructions.  
They walk up the hill, the rest of the group behind them. Then the hill is shown at different times of the day as the sun sets and the hole is dug deeper   
and deeper. Finally it is dusk. The girls are seated drinking water. ROB, HENRY, INDY, MALTON and BROWAN are all digging. One of the hired diggers walks up   
to them.  
DIGGER: Excuse me sir, but we've been digging for hours. Might I ask what we're looking for?  
INDY(hesitant): A room.  
DIGGER: A room? Is that all?  
INDY: No, we want what's in the room. It holds something important.  
DIGGER (slightly amused): Uh sir, I hate to tell you this but the only rooms under here are abandoned mine shafts that were dug years ago. People believed   
there was gold down there but they never found anything valuable or even remotely important.  
INDY pauses in a sort of shock.  
INDY: Are you sure?  
DIGGER: Positive. Sir.  
INDY(to self): I don't believe this. He sent us to the wrong place.  
DIGGER: I'm sorry?  
INDY: Nothing. Excuse me.   
INDY walks over to his father and taps him.  
INDY: Dad...dad, stop digging.  
HENRY: What's the matter?  
ROB, nearby, hears INDY.  
ROB: What's wrong?  
INDY: We were sent to the wrong place.   
HENRY: What-  
INDY: MALTON!  
  
INT. HOTEL IN ALTERTEN - NIGHT  
  
MALTON: I don't understand it. Why would he do this?  
INDY, ROB, BROWAN and MALTON are in MALTON'S hotel room. MALTON is seated in a desk chair. INDY is pacing around him, ROB is leaning against the wall, and   
BROWAN is standing with arms crossed near the door.   
INDY: I'm guessing he was part of that group you talked about.  
MALTON: I just don't believe it. My friend...  
ROB: I knew there was something wrong with him! (to MALTON) Uh, no offense.  
MALTON: Well I know one thing for sure. Tomorrow we start at the right place. And when I get my hands on Darren...(grits teeth) oh boy.  
INDY: Slow down. He sent us to the wrong place for a reason. We'll have to scout out the area, make sure they aren't waiting for us again.  
ROB: Right, they must of figured we'd find out eventually. I mean it's common sense.  
INDY(to ROB): Tomorrow morning you and I will go check it out. And I think we better ditch the hired help, we can't trust anyone. We've got more than   
enough people anyways.  
MALTON(to BROWAN): I'm so sorry. I really had no idea. I didn't mean to get you into this trouble.  
BROWAN: It wasn't your fault. It's an honest mistake. Besides you've more than made up for it with your help.  
MALTON: It's just...I should have known!  
INDY: Look, don't beat yourself up over it. Things like this happen. You couldn't have known. Right now we have to worry about getting that orb.   
ROB: We can't tell the girls we're going. They'll turn it into an issue again.  
INDY: Then we'd better hit the hay so we can get up early. We'll see you tomorrow, wait for us in the lobby.  
ROB and INDY leave the room. BROWAN turns to MALTON who still looks depressed.  
BROWAN: Don't stay up all night worrying about this. Like Dr. Jones said, you couldn't have known.  
BROWAN shakes his head and leaves the room.  
  
INT. HOTEL LOBBY - MORNING  
  
MALTON, HENRY, BROWAN, TREFLER, and LOCKHEART are standing together. INDY and ROB come in.  
BROWAN: There they are.  
As they come up to the group  
LOCKHEART: I see you took charge for everyone again.  
INDY: Let's not start down that road again.  
MALTON: So, what happened?  
ROB: Nothing.  
BROWAN: Nothing? They didn't put up a fight?  
INDY: That's just it, there was no "they". There was no one there.  
HENRY: No one?  
  
EXT. CAPPLENT, CAREN - DAY  
  
INDY: No one. See?  
They all survey the area. It is much the same as in Alterten, except the statue is slightly different.   
ROB: All around there were different traps and things, even animal traps, but they'd been set off with nothing in them.  
TREFLER: It looks like this area has already been dug. As if someone put the soil back into the hole.  
MALTON: What in the hell is going on here?  
ROB: Good question.  
INDY takes up his shovel.  
INDY: Only one way to find out.   
He lifts a shovel and then brings it down into the already soft soil. Again the digging goes on for some time. It becomes evening when finally they hit   
something hard.  
LOCKHEART: Eureka!  
ROB: This better be it.  
INDY: Wipe the dirt off there.(points)  
They clear off the soil to reveal a wooden door beneath.  
BROWAN: Finally we did it!  
INDY: Hey, this is only the door. Inside is where the real fun starts. Here help me open it.  
The door has two handles on top and ROB and INDY each grab one. They strain against its weight until finally it comes free and they lift it open. 


	8. Casm

The group stares down into the dark casm with uncertainty.  
ROB: So, who wants to go first? Can we vote? I pick Jones!  
INDY: Ha, you would.   
He looks around at all the other expectant faces smiling hopefully at him.  
INDY: I...how...(gives up)fine.   
He looks as if hes going to say something then repeats more firmly,   
INDY: Fine.  
INDY grabs a rope from a bag, ties it to the hinge of the door and throws it into the room. He positions himself on the door and looks down.  
INDY: Here goes.  
He rappels down the wall into the dark room and jumps the rest of the way at the bottom. His expression turns to shock when he looks around.  
INDY: Someone get down here.  
They all hastily descend to view what INDY is seeing. When they are all down,   
LOCKHEART: What are those?  
The ground is littered with motionless lumps. Puddles of dark red lay beside them.   
INDY: Bodies.  
TREFLER who was leaning closer to one to see it better coils back with a disgusted sound.  
LOCKHEART: There's so many? How were they killed?   
INDY: I can't tell...here those look like their torches, pass me one.  
BROWAN who is standing nearest passes torches around. INDY takes out his "good-luck charm" and lights the end of the torches.   
ROB: Looks like they've been shot.  
They walk around looking at the different pained expressions on the faces.  
MALTON: Oh no.  
The group looks over to see the problem. MALTON is staring down at the face of MANTZULA, his body twisted and torn on the ground.   
BROWAN: Looks like they were waiting for you after all.  
ROB: But someone else got here first.  
INDY puts a hand on MALTON'S shoulder. In a soft voice  
INDY: We'd better hurry. Who ever did this could come back.   
MALTON nods still staring at MANTZULA.  
INDY: Let's head down this way. Watch your step.  
He points to a tunnel that branches off of the room. It is dark and covered with cobwebs. A stale air blows in their faces. After only a moment of walking   
they come to fork in the tunnel.   
HENRY: This could complicate things.  
ROB: What should we do? Split up?  
INDY: Not down here. Too dangerous.   
ROB: Then what?  
INDY doesn't answer.  
ROB: Indy?  
INDY puts his finger up and starts to head down one of the tunnels in front of him. He stops for a moment then turns back.  
INDY: This ones a dead end.  
TREFLER: How do you know that?  
INDY: The air's still, which means there can't be a room at the end of it.  
HENRY: Are you sure about this?  
INDY: Fairly.  
ROB: Fairly? Well for cripes sake Indy, with something like this you better be damn sure!  
INDY: Look, we either follow this tunnel or we wait for who ever did that wonderful piece of handiwork to come (gestures back to where the bodies were) and show us the way. Hows that sound?  
ROB(sighs): Lead on.  
INDY: Thank you.  
INDY turns away from ROB to stare down the tunnel, hiding the apprehension clouding his face.   
INDY (to self): I know what I'm doing.  
He takes a deep, shakey breath and makes his way down the narrow passage. The rest timidly follow. A few feet up the tunnel, they come across another body.  
INDY: There's more bodies here. They don't look like they've been shot though.  
TREFLER: What's happened to them?  
LOCKHEART: It's like something was (gags) picking at their skin.  
MALTON: There must be an animal around.  
INDY: Everyone keep a lookout. We're almost there.  
They continue even more cautiously. BROWAN suddenly lets out a gasp. They turn to see what it is and spot a spider scuttling away from his feet.  
INDY: Don't worry, a little spider won't hurt you.  
ROB looks past BROWAN and his face turns petrified.  
ROB: But a few hundred can kill you!  
HENRY: Good Lord!  
The walls, cieling and floor of the tunnel are covered in thousands of tarantula-type spiders. They advance quickly on the group. 


	9. Swarm

INDY: RUN!  
The group charges to the end of the tunnel. They barely notice entering a large room with a high, domed cieling. They move aside, and the spiders run into the room and exit through holes and cracks in the wall. They relax and breath sighs of relief. TREFLER, however, still has her back to the wall, her eyes squeezed shut on the verge of tears. ROB walks over to her and touches her on the arm, causing her to jump slightly.  
ROB: They're gone.   
TREFLER looks around the room, as if not believing him, and then breaks down. She throws her arms around his neck and hides her face in his chest.  
TREFLER (through sniffles): This was a bad, bad idea. You were right. I shouldn't have come.  
ROB looks a bit uncomfortable but does his best to console her. Meanwhile, everyone looks around the room. It has large cement pillars, like a colleseum. In the centre stands a pedestal with a beam of light, from a large circle in the cieling, falling on a round stone object. INDY sees it and smiles.  
INDY: There it is. 


End file.
